Normally wild or undomesticated animals such as racoons, squirrels, and the like have increasingly adapted in recent years to the encroachment of urban and suburban areas by earning o live in storm sewers and parts of buildings in which humans seldom appear such as under rafters and in chimneys. Animals which take up residence in chimneys are particularly difficult to dislodge. Female raccoons commonly bear their litters and live on ledges far down the chimney hole. Frequently the homeowner is mystified by strange noises difficult to locate; raccoons particularly will attack humans when provoked and can inflict painful and lasting injury.
An effective, safe and humane method of removing animals from chimneys and other relatively inaccessible places has long been needed.